Imagi Animation Studios
|location = Chai Wan, Hong Kong |key_people = Francis Kao * ' Francis Leung Pak To * ' Soh Szu Wei }} |num_employees = 400 in Hong Kong |parent = Boto |industry = CGI animation |products = |revenue = |profit = |homepage = http://www.imagi.com.hk/ }} Imagi Animation Studios, also known as Imagi Studios, was an animation studio, established in 2000 by Imagi International Holdings Limited ( ). Background In 2000, Imagi Animation Studios was set up and production starts on its first project, the CG-animated television series Zentrix. The company had a studio in Chai Wan, Hong Kong, as well as a creative development and production facility in Los Angeles, California and a satellite office in Tokyo. The company's first major CG-animated theatrical film TMNT was released March 23, 2007 by Warner Bros. in the United States and Canada, opening No. 1 at the box office, and was being distributed internationally by the Weinstein Company. Imagi's focus was to create high-quality CG-animated feature films with superhero themes to entertain global audiences, combining Hollywood storytelling with computer animation done in Hong Kong. Setbacks In January 2009, Imagi's auditing firm announced that the studio lacked funding to complete the release of Cat Tale (which was to have been released by Metro-Goldwyn-MayerCat Tale at Animation Magazine) and Gatchaman and art director Felix Ip reported that Gatchaman's release was not expected until later in 2009. It closed its doors as Imagi to assume another company name as to avoid any unclaimed debts to investors and staff. In June 2009, Imagi opened Gatchaman to licensing partners and announced a 3D theatrical release for 2011. In January 2010, Imagi's Hong Kong based parent company Imagi International Holdings Limited announced that the Gatchaman project will be "delivered in 100% Stereoscopic 3D" and that in order to safeguard working capital, it closed its United States subsidiaries. This closure was finalized in late January with the layoff of approximately 30 staffers and the retaining of a few key personnel who will continue to work as consultants as Imagi seeks $30 million from investors to continue its animation projects. On February 5, 2010, Imagi Animation Studios was closed and shut down. Works Feature films * Digital Monster X-Evolution (2005, Japan only) (television-film) * TMNT (2007, with Warner Bros. and The Weinstein Company) * Highlander: The Search for Vengeance (2008, with Madhouse and Manga Entertainment) (OVA) * Astro Boy (2009, with Summit Entertainment) Short films * The RRF in New Recruit (2010) * Astro Boy vs. The Junkyard Pirates (2010) TV series * Zentrix (2002–2004) * Father of the Pride (with DreamWorks Animation, 2004–2005) Cancelled films * Gatchaman (was to be released 2011) * T28 (was to be released 2012) * The Legend of Zelda * Cat Tale * Tusker References External links * Official website * Category:Hong Kong animation studios Category:Defunct companies of Hong Kong Category:Media companies established in 2000 Category:Media companies disestablished in 2009 Category:2000 establishments in Hong Kong Category:2009 disestablishments in Hong Kong Category:Companies listed on the Hong Kong Stock Exchange